Do you love me?
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Alois wants to find out Claude's true feelings for him, but what lengths will he go to in order to find the truth?  M for lemon, etc.
1. Do you love me to death?

Claude

_A simple command has the ability to lead to a complicated situation. Three words muttered by the young Trancy had brought me closer to him than I had anticipated. I think… I am growing attached to Alois. A simple command… It changed my outlook on my contract._

"Claude. Bathe me." Alois commanded, allowing his carefully pressed and washed clothes crumple on the elegant carpet. The deep red of his jacket contrasted heavily with the warm tones of the carpet, but not nearly as much as Alois' almost translucent skin against the black coat of his servants, one of the triplets. My long figure smiled, bowing to my master's height and retrieving the clothes from the floor.

"Yes, your highness." The words rolled off of my tongue like embers, my eyes blinking with as much force as I could muster. The short frail boy grinned, clapping his hands. "Say it again!"

I could feel my skin crawl from this mere human's insolence. "Yes, your highness." My words were like silver daggers, and my imagination threw them into the soft flesh of the boy, blood seeping over the floor. '_Then I would have to clean the floor…'_ I thought, my false smile remaining painted on my face like a doll's hollow, molded grin.

"Carry me." He commanded, stretching his bare arms out to either side, waiting to be picked up. My arms rose reluctantly, swiftly taking Alois' nude form in the crook of my elbow. A childish, bittersweet, disgusting, vile, damnable laugh carried from the young master's lips to my ears. "You're touching it!" He kicked his legs, laughing as I carried him to the bathing room. I began to set him down so that I could draw the water, but he dug his nails into my neck.

"Don't put me down! I like it in your arms, Claude" He murmured, nuzzling into my chest to hide the, twisted smile that contorted his lips. I simply transferred his weight to one arm while I drew the water with my other, letting his delicate, rose-petal feet slide into the water once it had filled. "Now wash me!" His eyes were filled with delight, his hands clapping at what he interpreted to be a tinge of frustration on my face. In actuality, it was a twitch that displaced a drop of water that had gotten on my face from filling the tub.

My hands found the soap bar, and by the time I had looked back up to his face, a tear was rolling down his cheek. "Claude…" I inwardly rolled my eyes, seeing the question trickle from his lips before he even said a word. "Do you… hate me?" Tears started springing from his eyes, rolling down his face and giving his cheeks a brushstroke of red. I shook my head, wetting a rag and rubbing it with the soap.

"Of course not, your highness… I'm under oath to serve you." The stream of conversation already played out in my mind, and before he had continued, I could see that I would win, and I would be able to continue with the day in time to prepare lunch for the young master.

"B-but Claude, do you _not_ hate me because you _can't_ hate me? If I wasn't contracted to you, would you hate me?" His tears continued, and my list of waiting comments moved up by one. "Alois, if I may…" I portrayed a look of pain in my eyes, trying to get him to think that by asking such a thing that he had hurt my feelings. "Go on." He sobbed.

"You are the Lord of the Trancy household. Even if I were not obliged to serve you, I would have respect for you as the head of such a prestigious family." And the next comment.

"Do you… do you love me?" He whimpered pathetically through sobs and a stream of tears. "N-…" My response was cut off by an unexpected twist to my otherwise flawless plan. Alois closed the gap between us; his lips drew around mine as if he were trying to consume me. His tongue fought a valiant fight to attempt entry to my mouth, but I allowed nothing of the sort. His arms locked around the back of my head.

"Claude…" He whispered in my ear, tears falling on my coat. "M-make love to me." His vocal chords quivered against my neck as he wrapped his head around me, trying to pull me closer to him. The bath water soaked into my jacket, as had his tears. "P-please… D-do me…" He begged to me, knowing full well that I was bound by contract to fulfill any request he made.

"Is that an order?" I felt the words slip through my lips like silk, sending a chill through the boy's slight frame. One of his hands took mine, bringing it to his bare hip. "C-Claude… P-please… It's an order…. D-do me like a whore." His sobs became pathetic, and my hand wrapped into the small of his back, pulling him from the water in one swift motion, a towel in my other hand, which I laid down under the boy that I was setting down.

"Yes, your highness." My voice resounded off of the walls as my lips crashed into his like a wave, tongue forcibly invading his small mouth. My hands found their way back to the place he had put them himself, pulling his hips to meet my midsection. A surprised moan escaped his occupied lips as I stared deeply into his tear-filled eyes.

His hands found their way to my wrists, forcing my fingers to touch his already prepared member. Despite the fact that his own hands had brought mine to that position, he yelped and bucked into my hands. My left hand wrapped around his warmth, smearing the anticipation that had already come out onto his tip, making his body shiver and cringe away from me, leaving his mouth ajar.

Not wanting to get too involved, I ignored the mouth, focusing my attention on my hands. "C-Claude…" He moaned as he clenched his eyes shut. "I-it feels good…." He whimpered continually, which started to get on my nerves. "D-do you love me?" He questioned, and when I responded with a simple nod, I felt a new wave of shivers run through his body.

His eyelids began to droop, his mouth hanging open in a slightly attractive manner. My thoughts snapped back to the order, willing my hands to move faster so that I could be done with this idiotic human practice of indirect coitus. My fingers closed more tightly around his now throbbing shaft, eliciting a loud moan from my master.

"C-Claude… I-it feels weird… It's like I'm going to burst!" He groaned, bucking his hips into my hands, staining my jacket with his liquids. His voice started squeaking with every movement of my hand, his tone getting more strained with each increment. His voice left him as he released into my hand, onto my clothes, and his stomach. "It is done, your highness…" I murmured, bringing a finger to my lips, running my tongue along it to rid it of the disgusting, sticky substance.

Alois' breath grew ragged, his body limp, and his toes curled. "C-Claude… D-don't leave…" He said, trying to reach his arm out as I sat up, wrapping the towel that I had set him on around him and cleaning his stomach.

"I must prepare for lunch. I will have another one of your servants bathe you…" I threw at him coldly, striding through the door before he had a chance to object. The triplets were lined up on the wall just outside of the door, so I nodded to them, telling them to go inside. They gave a quick simultaneous salute, and entered the door. Through the crack, I could see Alois' face buried in his hands, tears streaming from his eyes.

**Alois**

As I sat there, covered in my own lonely seed, my mind spun in circles around what had just transpired. Claude slipped out of the room, and I could see his beautiful, wonderful, traitorous face through the cracks in the door. His long, pale, carefully carved features each played off of the sinister and hateful nature of the last. The glasses that sat carefully on his expressionless face acted as a mirror into my own despair, mocking my misfortune in life.

After what he had done to me…. After what we had been through together… After he… After he lied like he cared. He wouldn't have done that for me if he didn't care… would he? In his eyes, my doubts and fears of eternal loneliness, and my shattered hopes of a normal life reflected back into my own. When I hired him, I wanted nothing more than Ciel Phantomhive… but now… I couldn't care less… All I wanted was Claude…

I ignored the servants as they took me back into the tub, dropping me in the chillingly warm water, and let it run on my skin. Before my servants could lay a hand on me, I rose from the tub and stalked naked out of the room, down the hall, and back into my room. My tears mingled with the bathwater, running down my body as I stood there soaking into the ornate, handcrafted carpet. I curled my knees to my freezing chest, letting myself fall on the ground, sobbing in a little ball.

Claude's slender arms surrounded me, wrapping a cloak around my form. "If you continue in this manner, you will catch cold, your highness." His beautiful voice slid from his traitorous lips. My arm rose against him as my foot kicked him a few feet back.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked. The tears flowed from my eyes, obscuring my vision. "Get away from me now!" I propelled myself backwards and into a dresser, something hard falling and hitting my face. I looked at the once beautiful mirror, my ugly, contorted face reflected back to me, and I watched it fly across the room toward Claude, and shatter on his face. Shards flew in several directions, each leaving a gentle cut on my butler's face.

The wounds healed at an unnatural rate, making me curse his demon blood. I couldn't even get him to feel pain in order to show my emotions. "Claude… C-Claude…" I sobbed pitifully, letting myself fall to my side against the oak furniture. The normally comfortable carpet now felt rugged and scratchy.

"Yes, your highness?" He responded calmly, a sadistic smile wrapped on his face. The pain from those three words that I had insisted on him repeating over and over again weighed upon my heart, crushing my soul within it. The piercing glare of my butler was like that of a hawk who stares into the eyes of the mouse that it is going to eat. I could tell that he was savoring my despair, and wishing more upon me.

"G-GET OUT!" The words felt like razors shooting from my throat. A dry, harsh cough followed the words, staining the carpet with spots of blood. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The words brought on more coughs, and a torrent of blood washing in from my throat. "GO!" I threw my hand at him, but it was unfortunately attached to my arm.

"Y-your highness…" Claude reached an arm out to me, but I spat blood at his feet. "I don't want to see you until I call for you again! If I do… If I do… I'll!" I couldn't finish the sentence with anything that would threaten the butler. My tears overtook my anger as he bowed and exited the room. I hit my head against the dresser, catching the edge and slitting my forehead open. My vision was now clouded by both tears and blood, which forced me to close my eyes. I crawled, blinded, back up to the bed, curling under the covers. "C-claude…" I whimpered into my pillow.

_He reached his hand out to me…. He wanted to help me, but that cold look in his eyes was one of hate… Thinking about it, that was how he always looked at me. Maybe… Just maybe, that is his only expression? His true form isn't a human, so it wouldn't be too far-fetched of an idea…. Maybe he does care…_

While these thoughts ran through my head, tears continued to stream from my eyes, and I used a bed sheet to stem the blood flowing out of my forehead. "It's all my fault…" I cried to myself, biting my lip until I could taste the blood. "Claude h-hates me…" My simple tears turned into hysterical sobs, orbs of water filled with feelings for the man that I could not have.

Warm, bare arms surrounded me from behind, closing over my stomach and pulling me into a warm embrace. "C-claude!" I stammered, trying to dispel a blush from my face. "I-I told you to leave and that I didn't want to see you until I called for y-"my words were silenced by his finger against my lips.

"I am behind you, and therefore, cannot be seen by you." He chuckled, tracing my lips with his fingers. "I never did actually finish your order… You said to make love to you, but I only gave you a menial pleasure… Do you wish for me to… pursue this oversight?" I blushed, though he couldn't see it. I nodded slowly, trying to ignore the fact that I was already growing in anticipation of the act. "Then suck." He slid two fingers softly, yet forcefully into my mouth, which warranted a surprised yelp from me.

He took his fingers, covered in my saliva, and inserted them without a second word into me. The discomfort of it was unbearable at first, but I began to blush again when I remembered who was doing it. I shook those thoughts from my head, trying to refrain from losing myself in the pleasure. "I-I still don't W-want to see y-you!" I tried to sound dominant, but the words came out more as squeaks whenever he moved his fingers inside of me.

"E-erm… C-claude?" I murmured, blushing and turning away, still yelping with each thrust of his fingers.

"Yes, your highness?" His voice was like velvet that wrapped around my member and squeezed.

"N-ngh… H-how… b-big are you?" My question was quickly followed by a loud moan, which I tried to cover with my hands.

"Roughly 183 centimeters, your highness, why do you ask?" His voice retained that warm, embracing quality. I growled under my breath, shooting a look back at Claude that he couldn't see.

"You _know_ what I mean." I insisted, growing irritated.

"Let's find out." He whispered warmly into my ear, inserting himself fully into me without consent or warning. "C-haaah-Claude!" I squeaked, pain and pleasure pulsing through my entire body, each fighting over which would overrun my senses. "I-it's"

"Yes, your highness?" He responded. His voice was as smooth as normal, even in this state. This bothered me slightly, making me feel as though he didn't like it. I reminded myself that my goal was to see his face in true ecstasy.

"It's about time." I couldn't help myself from the comment that would no doubt perturb him in this state, and this comment allowed me to regain my sinister smile as I grinded my hips against him.

With this I earned a quick breath from his tender lips, but nothing more. I scoffed, closing one eye to alleviate the pain. "D-do you like doing this… t-to a child like me?" I grunted, gasping softly at each of his thrusts. Each one of his soft breaths on my neck was the equivalent of an ice cube being placed there. His methods were smooth, as were his hands on my abdomen, pulling me into him. His lips surprised me, closing on the tender skin of my neck. His teeth brushed against my flesh, then nipped lightly.

"If you are enjoying it, then I am as well, your highness." His voice was almost inhumanly smooth for the motions he was making. I rolled my eyes inwardly at this thought, realizing how accurate it was. "D-do you l-love me, C-Claude?" I cried in pleasure, clasping my hands on top of his. "Do you _want_ me to love you?" He whispered seductively into my ear, sending a thorough chill down my spine. Tears of sadness replaced those of pain and my heaving sobs began to coincide with the thrusts of my butler.

I removed him from myself, pushing him down against the bed. I turned towards him, sitting on his lap, rubbing our members together. "P-please… I w-want you to say that Y-you do without me ordering you to!" I sobbed, taking both of them in my hand. I pumped harshly, squeezing them together. My eyes drank in his smooth skin and the beauty of his body, His face was completely stalwart, betraying no insight into his true feelings. My tears fell over our members, quickly being wiped away by my hand which was violently thrusting as I grinded against his hips. I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth.

"C-claude! L-love me!" I screamed, carefully positioning myself over his member, plunging myself fully onto him. I used my legs to move erratically, hands shoving onto his stomach. "Love me! Love me!" I shrieked each time I slammed onto him, sobs interrupting my pleas. "L-Love me!" I brought my fist down onto his stomach, pounding onto him. I continued screaming at him as my sobs began to overtake my speech, breaking down slowly into less of speech and more of incomprehensible moans of pure sadness. I wanted nothing more than to be loved by him, and he wouldn't even give that to me.

"I-I gave my SOUL for you! _L-Love me dammit_!" I continued moving on him, sobbing mournfully over my loss. I opened my eyes briefly and glanced at him. I saw a single tear glisten on his cheek just before he rose up to meet me, assaulting my lips with his. His hips began to move again, and his hands wrapped around me protectively. My tears clashed onto his skin as his tongue advanced in a fashion that made it hard for me to keep up. He pulled me closer and I could feel my own erection being sandwiched between our stomachs. My warmth and his cool skin combined to create an unimaginable pleasure.

"N-ngh... C-Claude…" My breath became ragged and my sobs began to subside. The world around us disappeared, leaving only my butler and me. All that my body registered was him inside of me, and my lips against his, or rather his tongue attacking the inside of my mouth.

"Yes. I love you." He said smoothly. I moaned warmly, throwing my head back from the impact of the words. My unrequited love was finally complete, and my butler's face was contorted with pleasure of our union. His lips began to part as soft moans escaped from the prison of his lungs. His eyes closed in bliss, and his glasses were skewed on his face. This is exactly how I had envisioned it happening. I had always seen Claude panting softly as I rode on him, and I took his lips in that moment, dominating a kiss of my own.

"C-claude! I-I Love y-you!" I whimpered, ignoring the pain. His warmth inside me was like a fire that grew in my belly, creeping up my torso and into my brain. Each thrust brought me closer to him, and closer to my ending which I dreaded more than death itself. My hips began to buck in unison with Claude's gyrations, helping us join more thoroughly. "L-like wise... Y-your highness." He murmured back, his smooth voice finally giving way to a breathy sigh of passion. His skin against mine felt like a soft blanket of snow covering me, but holding me close and preserving my warmth. His breath became slightly more ragged and his head lolled against my shoulder, light grunts spreading across my flesh.

The butler's lips teased the tender skin of my neck, nipping it softly as he continued to thrust. My own climax was approaching quickly, despite my best attempts to restrain it. I felt a light trickle of drool slide down my chin as he penetrated me. "I'm sorry… Your highness…" Were the words that emanated from his lips. Before I could question why he had said them, I felt his hand against my chest, fingertips standing perpendicular to my flesh.

Claude

My fingers trembled as they hovered over the left breast of the boy's chest. I gritted my teeth as my fingernails were surrounded by warmth, flowing from the wound that I had opened. A tear slid down my cheek as my hand plunged deeper, making the boy squeal in pain. His blood flowed down steadily to where we were joined, drenching the union in unholy water. My hands closed around his small, fragile heart. Its beat increased as my fingers grazed the aorta, drenching my hand in blood. His squeaks churned and boiled into screams.

"C-Claude! W-Why!" He screeched, trying to push me away with his wildly flailing arms. "I-I'm sorry…" I managed to croak out the few words I could think of between sobs. As my fingers closed around his frail heart, his hands both firmly grabbed my arm, pulling it closer to him, pushing my palm further into his chest cavity. "I… Love you… Claude…" He quickly squeaked as his life drained from his eyes. I brought my lips to his for one last time, biting through his lips as I tried to restrain tears. Once I had bitten through, my arms fell to my sides and his body fell to the bed, still engulfing me. Tears began flowing feely as I collapsed on top of him, sobbing and kissing his blood-drenched flesh.

"Y-your Highness! P-please… I'm S-sorry.. Y-your… Alois…." I whimpered, holding his lifeless body close to mine. I returned to biting softly on his neck, hoping for another light moan of ecstasy to emerge. I continued to strengthen my jaw until I tasted blood and flesh in my mouth. I cried pitifully, holding his head in my hands, cradling his bloodied features. "I wish… "My hand felt the lump of muscle in its warm grasp. I looked at the heart of my love. I quickly tried to shove it back into him, pushing into the open hole in his chest with both of my palms, attempting to shove life back into him.

"P-please… A-alois…" I begged, tears falling into his open chest. My hands turned into fists which pounded into his stomach. My teeth were clenched so hard that they hurt as I felt the bones of the poor, battered boy breaking under my fingers. Anything… I would do anything to get him back.

"I-it was too dangerous…. I... I couldn't love you… A-alois… I…" My sobs and wails of sadness overtook my speech. It was useless to talk to a corpse anyway, so I simply collapsed on top of him, sobbing into a pool of his blood. The red elixir touched my open lips, and drained into my tongue. The sweet nectar drove me mad, crying as I licked his skin clean of his blood. Every few seconds I would begin to sob again, howling like a wolf to the moon. "Alois!" I wailed, burying my face in my hands. "A…Alois… Y-your highness. P-please wake up…" My hands closed around his face, watching as the color faded from his cheeks. I ripped my eyes away from his visage, glaring at the wall as if it had done the horrible deed.

"A-Alois… S-say I love you… Tell me that you love me again! Alois!" I cried, shaking his face. "I… I love you too… Alois!" My lips engulfed his once again, using my tongue to suck every ounce of warmth out of his mouth. "Please… A-alois… No…" I whimpered, clutching his lifeless body to my own.

My mind raced, trying to visualize the ways that I could revive my beloved master. One, hated, torturous name flashed through my mind as I slowly rose from my master's limp body. Kutori.

(Okay, I will have to explain that last bit… Kutori is a name that I got from combining the ku from 暗い. Meaning dark, and the tori from 取引, meaning deal…. :3 Comment~)


	2. Do you love me to life?

Claude

Kutori's monstrous cavern was exceedingly warm, adhering to the stereotype of a demon's home. The walls oozed warm blood, which almost sparkled from the light of the torches hung from the ceiling by human bones. Every so often, a torturous scream could be heard from somewhere, which seemed impossible because the cave was completely closed off. The smell of sulfur completely overthrew any other scent in the room, making me slightly sick to my stomach.

My arms cradled the mangled, desecrated boy, arms hanging lifelessly against the sulfur stained air. The demon Kutori's eyes narrowed at the presence behind him, remaining still and staring at a blank bleeding wall. I continued to advance, unfaltering in my step toward the demon. "Kutori." I spoke curtly, seeing no need for chivalry, having invited myself in. His tongue clicked as he turned around, hissing through his teeth.

"To what do I owe thissss pleasure, Master Faustusssss? Have a little one who needsss draining?" He licked his lips disgustingly, fixating his eyes upon my Alois. I shot him a look that signified nothing more than pure hatred. "I need to return this one to life. I killed him… preemptively and regret my decision. His soul has not reached its full potential." I spoke sternly, letting the words roll off of my tongue and toward the demon like boulders.

"Ah, but you know, of course, that there is a price… Why would a demon such assss yoursssself be willing to pay sssso dearly for a ssseemly mortal?" he hissed, eyes glowing a bright orange. His hands fell upon the open chest cavity of my sweet Alois, forcing me to grit my teeth. "Hands _off_." I growled through my teeth. His hands retracted from the form in my arms, taking a cautious step back. I had him right where I wanted him; scared and respectful. "I want him back. I don't care the price. Kutori, I needn't repeat myself, so do as I ask." I looked sternly at the demon whose eyes looked away to avoid direct contact.

"But Master Faustusssssss, You know the pricccccccce, correct?" His sick tongue flicked over his lips, eyeing my beloved once more then moving his irises back to me. I glared into his sickening visage, needing to look down at my sweet, beautiful Alois briefly in order to cleanse my palate. "I already said that I don't care what the price is. Just get him back." I insisted, taking a step towards him. He backed up in direct proportion to my advance, placing his hands in front of him, reminding me of a rat.

"Very well, Claude, I ssssssimply need another sssssoul to give in exchange for hissssss… Do you know of any willing… donorssss?" He smiled maliciously, pointing a crooked finger at me. My eyes narrowed, mind swirling around ideas of who could be the sacrifice for my lamb.

Many souls came to mind. I could offer Hannah, or some random stranger… Maybe… then an idea occurred to me, a sinister smile twisting on my face. Ciel Phantomhive. The pleasure I prophesized from reaming that boy away from his pompous demon sent chills through my bones. My hands laid the boy down on the burning limestone floor of Kutori's cavern, eyes jolting back up at the demon once more. "If you touch him, not only will I know, but I will be needing to find another demon to do this for me, as you will be ground into so many fine bits of flesh that there would be no distinction between you and regular ground beef." I sneered as his form disappeared from my sight, re-entering the human world. The beautiful forests of rural Britain suddenly surrounded me, not stopping my stride as I walked swiftly toward the Phantomhive mansion. The brisk early morning air nipped at my face as my shoes crushed the leaves on the damp ground, cushioning my purposeful march toward the salvation of my love.

As I approached, bullets flew by me. I traced them to the roof, noticing a trio of battle-savvy servants holding the weapons that were trying to halt my progress. I reached quickly into my jacket pocket, withdrawing several golden implements. A smirk spread on my face as I flicked my wrist, dismissing the forks from the crooks of my fingers. The figures on the roof dropped, apparently clutching their legs. My advance would not be halted today, no matter what. My goal was the head of the Phantomhive family; the head that could save my lover.

As I crossed the grounds, Sebastian attempted to hinder me further, leaping from a window to strike me. My eyes burned into his visage as he flew through the air, catching his leg with my foot and bringing it down to the ground in an axe-like kick that forced the bones of his shin into positions that were unnatural even for a demon. He tried to rise to his feet and was met instantly by my well-shined shoe. His nose caved under the heel, forcing his head back to the ground with a sickening crunch. I sneered, putting my weight on the heel digging into his face. His bloodied lips moved under the leather sole of my shoe, trying to form words.

"Yuul nefer git tu seal…." My lips twisted as I looked down on the demon and adjusted my glasses on the bridge of my nose. "Watch me." I scoffed as the tip of my foot connected brutally with his cheek, continuing on my conquest of the castle.

The wall in front of me exploded as I approached, revealing a rather well-toned shirtless old man, wielding two rapid-fire weapons. A bright red headband flowed against the wind, contrasting the man's solid grey hair. He began firing at the air, making some form of battle cry as he did so. I simply paced quickly toward him.

As I approached, his face became strained, and he dropped his weapons, placing his fingers in his ears. I paused momentarily, looking puzzled at the old man in front of me. Before my eyes, he began to shrink, his headband and camouflage cargo pants leaving him for a very miniature suit, which I got merely a glimpse of before he had fled. This odd occurrence wouldn't halt me either, for I had to save my love by sacrificing Sebastian's.

I had been here before once… I knew where the young master's bedroom was. From where I was, right, left, left, up the stairs, left, and right. The third door on the left was Ciel's. I burst through the door to let my eyes lay on the sleeping form of my rival's love. I sneered as my arms scooped him up, and with a simple thought, I had returned to Kutori before the young Phantomhive had awoken. The demon's eyes lit up, a smile twisting on his sick lips.

"I ssssee you have returned…" He hissed as I threw the limp body at him, forcing him to drop my master. I dove and caught him, his cold flesh now stiff with Rigor Mortis. My lips softly touched to the pale ones of my lover. I heard the sneering of the sinister demon standing above me. I saw his tongue flick out and lick along the boy's neck. The sight sent shivers through me, watching the snake-like tongue of the sickening demon forced me to gag.

His lips curled into a sadistic smile, drawing a small orb of light out of his pocket. The orb looked cracked and chipped, but he tossed it to me. "Place thissss into your massster, and he will be revitalissssed." He sneered, watching as I carefully caught the only thing that I hold precious in existence. I placed it on the lips of my beloved Alois, watching it sink into his mouth. As I watched his adam's apple bob, light burst from every opening in his body.

The previously lifeless form hovered from my grasp and floated. I watched in amazement as his horrific wounds healed instantly, and the color returned to his body. I was finally getting him back. I hadn't worked much to get him, but I finally had him…

"N-ngh… c-claude.." He groaned, rubbing his eyes as if he had only been sleeping. I smiled, placing an arm around him. "Yes, your highness?" I cooed, enthralled at the retrieval of my love.

"G-get away from me…" he moaned, pushing on my chest. I smiled, figuring it was simply a side effect. "It's alright, your highness. You are fine now. We can go home." I kissed his lips softly, the feeling of the blood flowing through them once more drove me over an edge.

"Get OFF of me, Claude!" He yelled, pushing me away and kicking at me. I tried to pick him up, but his finger found my eye. The pain of his index pressing and penetrating my eye socket was glorious. My eyesight turned red as he pulled my eye away, fully knowing that it would be replaced in short order.

"A-alois, what's wrong? I… I saved you." I stammered, trying to hold on to him.

"You didn't save me, you killed me! I never want to see you again!" He shrieked

"I… Alois, I got you back…" I tried to defend myself

"Got me back? Back from what? The grave you put me in? 'I got you back' isn't going to cut it, Claude!" his tears streamed from his eyes like miniature waterfalls.

"I… I…" My lips couldn't form words.

"I retract the contract claude…" He whispered under his breath. I barely heard him, though I understood what he had said. I asked him for clarification, and I got it in the form of a yell.

"I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY BUTLER ANY MORE CLAUDE!" He screamed, eyes turning red. "I retract all binding contracts I have made with the Demon Claude Faustus, on account of his breech of the contract. I herein reject him as my servant, and request a new butler to take his place." I began to sob, holding my arms out to the boy. "A-alois I love you…"

"Save it. You had your chance." With those cold words, the one person that I wished I would never see again, especially in this instance appeared directly before me.

In his tall, dark, handsome glory stood Sebastian Michaels, the former butler of Ciel Phantomhive.

"You called, My Lord?" He asked, bowing slightly to his new master.

"Cast this demon into the depths of hell. I am done with him." He said coldly, turning away from me as the contract on my hand seared off, causing me to evaporate.

Darkness.

Nothingness.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Suffering.

Joy.

Hatred.

Love.

Claude.

Alois….

(phew, took me a while to get that one out, eh? xD)


End file.
